Sorath Steelfang
'Sorath Steelfang '''is the divine son of the demigod Horus Steelfang and his consort, Lily. He his the brother to Amaryllis Steelfang, and wields the power over time. Biography Sorath Steelfang was born in Euphoria, as with many of the Steelfangs of his generation, like cousins Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. He was educated by absorbing knowledge directly from the world. Sorath learnt swordplay directly from his uncle Siris, who was one of the best Swordsmen across Oblivion, Aetherius and Mundus. Since Sorath had an Alteration based power, he learnt how to control it from his aunt Lucina and grandfather Raydin. Personality and Appearance Sorath's personality is wholly unknown, since he wasn't touched on in The New Kingdoms, and his existance was only mentioned by Horus in other media. Sorath has white hair and blue eyes, like the rest of his family, and has the smooth, slightly androgynous features common to the male Steelfangs, with no facial hair. He is of average height for a Steelfang (which makes him taller than most mortals) and has a strong build. When Sorath flies, a pair of angelic wings made of flowing energy spawn from his back. In his true form, Sorath has six white wings, as with all his family members. Powers and Abilities Sorath, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain and a child of Lily and Horus, has immensely enhanced strength, speed and endurance. He exceeds all other Steelfangs where reflexes and movement speed is concerned. Via his Steelfang Vampirism, Sorath can manipulate life forces directly, and also use normal vampiric abilities that are just much more powerful. Sorath possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, even beyond many Steelfangs, probably inherited from his mother partially. He has the ability to use all spells in existence, and piece together new spells simply by interpretation and throught. Sorath has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting blue beams of ethereal energy and force, which give of blue mists and ripples when they are used. His magic is similarly coloured, but a deeper blue. Sorath can manipulate the flow of time, and the point of time in which he and others are experiencing. This allows Sorath to travel through time and take others along with him. Sorath also can violate predestination, and the time he controls does not follow the laws of physics, allowing him to change the past or future with no repercussions whatsoever, ignoring any paradoxes that might occur, since Sorath himself doesn't just exist as a singular being in space, but also a singular being in time. Via time flow manipulation, Sorath can cut where his enemies used to stand, and his sword will injure his opponents at current time, even before they can see his attacks, despite the fact they weren't injured before, or negate all past damage dealt to an ally, erasing all their wounds, without altering their state. Sorath can also loop time and bend it, to make a sword slice an enemy multiple times in all directions with just one attack. Sorath can compress multiple timestreams and parallel universes into one, or split a single universe and timestream. He thus can can banish people by making them exist in only one parallel universe, which he exiles from the unified time stream, and later unravels, making that timestream unrealized possibility. Since everything has a probability of occurring, splitting into different timestreams upon any event, Sorath can manipulate probabilities directly by selecting timestreams, thus giving him reality warping powers on a large scale, by allowing him to reject universe possibilities he dislikes. Sorath can control temporal energies by virtue of his powers, and can use this for many attacks and powers. He can release time based blasts, missiles and beams, which will rapidly increase the entropy of enemies, causing them to crumble into dust that no longer exists. Even souls are decayed by such attacks, and it is difficult to ward against the attacks Sorath performs. Sorath can also place people in temporal stasis, or lock them in a singular moment of time. By such, he can preserve a person for eternity with no decay of their mind state or similar. He can also remove a person from a universe simply by making them not flow with time and stopping time for them, while allowing them to still think, letting them suffer eternal solitude in an inescapable prison. Also, by violating the laws of time, Sorath is intangible to all weapons and spells, except those of his own kin, but his own weapons and spells can always hit an enemy, with the exception of other Steelfangs, again. He still makes it a point not to get hit at all, though, despite his absolute defense. Sorath can speak the phrases ''"let the sands of time flow on forever. All shall decay in the end". This causes an area of time that is both accelerated and decelerated to appear around Sorath. The consciousness of the living is decelerated, while the physical time is accelerated. This gives Sorath an aura which disintegrates everything into fundamental particles, which he himself is immune to. Sorath's ocular power devours time itself and so destroys it. This causes anything he looks at to complete cease to exist, if he uses the awakened eyes he has. Sorath's vision is far reaching enough to even make a universe cease to function, by completely removing the concept of time. Sorath has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. By simply staring into anyone's eyes, Sorath can use the fear vision to drive enemies insane. Like the rest of his family, Sorath can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. Sorath also can freely access Euphoria at any time. One thing to note is the fact that Sorath is still somewhat less powerful than his uncle Siris, aunt Lucina or his cousins the Metapotent Trinity, despite wielding and using some of the greatest and most versatile powers of any Steelfang in existence. Equipment Sorath uses a sword known as "Temporal Flow", a silvery blade with blue runes written all over the flats of the sword, which only appear when the sword's power is released. It is a double edged sword, and very sharp. Sorath's blade can multiply the number of cuts it makes up to an infinite number of times, and can fire compressed waves of time that slice even dimensions apart. The sword also can create a localized distortion of space-time that causes enemies to explode into a bloody mess. Sorath's armor is silver and golden, like any other Steelfang. He doesn't need it, due to his indestructible body. Trivia * Sorath's hair is based on Genesis Rhapsodos of Final Fantasy. The rest of him isn't, though. * Sorath's time powers differ from normal ones in that he cannot create paradoxes of himself, since he won't be able to find another copy of himself or his family members in other times. This is because all Steelfangs exist outside the influence of time. * Like his cousins, Sorath does not perceive time linearly. He perhaps has the strongest clairvoyance, since he can make his visions into reality by rejection of time streams. Alternative Art Sorath Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Portrait of Sorath Steelfang, older hair design. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battlemages Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Half-Breeds Category:The New Kingdoms